User talk:BenWillis
Welcome! Congratulations on starting I Know What You Did Last Summer Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Horror film wiki navigation template Okay, I've done a little remodel on it as you can see below. Once the other wikis are finished, I'll add them to the template. fingernails 09:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Site design Okay, I put in the main design. I'll be back later to finish it. fingernails 05:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank You:) The I Know What You Did Last Summer wiki looks completely brilliant couldnt be any better:). All there to do now is for you to do up the main page:) Great background great logo. Couldnt be better. Thanks so much benjaminc 05:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC)BenWillisbenjaminc 05:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hot Spots Hey, I'm EggHead (don't poke fun, haha), owner of the Friday the 13th Wiki. I was just wondering how you were able to get that "Hot Spots" thing on the main page....and how you managed to get so much acivity brewing in your wiki. Thanks! --Lord EggHead (Owner of Friday the 13th Wiki) 21:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I think you should fix that because that's already in Scream like what are you thinking i know you are the founder in this but i think you should bring back the one i edit before in the main page then you add something about the characters page....and don't be too grumpy because i was ask by 3 admin and founder to fix this Wiki because in my opinion this wiki is a total mess in Wikia and if Freddie Prinze Jr. will see this men he will flip immediately :\...Horrorfan101 07:23, October 26, 2011 (UTC) and i forgot could you please unlock the main page and bring back my edits before...because if really one of the cast sees this men there gonna flip and dissapointed about running the Wiki movie that they've been starred......:/Horrorfan101 07:40, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I Think you should put Barry also because he was also a main character in the first film...Horrorfan101 09:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ohh i see Ohh so i see now actually Freddie was my close friend along with Greg Bryk and Seann William Scott yeah what i meant about flip is he might be not impress but i think he might be impress now because you fix it thanks Horrorfan101 01:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Thanks by the way the other first edit wasn't mine it was from my cousin i can't believe he used my account just for funny things although majority of it was serious yeah and good thing i change my password for good... Horrorfan101 04:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello this is a really good wiki but may i ask a question? How do you do this layout?